<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Meal Fitting For A Thief by nomnomnomvore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546274">A Meal Fitting For A Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnomnomvore/pseuds/nomnomnomvore'>nomnomnomvore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, Farting, POV Second Person, Soft Vore, Vore, but just a little bit at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnomnomvore/pseuds/nomnomnomvore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just another Shadow that was wandering around Mementos, minding your own business...</p><p>Until a very hungry trickster decided to ruin up your day by making you his next meal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Meal Fitting For A Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we go. Another Joker vore story, and I was working in this one for quite a while too, so I apologize if it comes out a bit sloppy.</p><p>But besides that, I hope y'all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><em>“BWWOOOOOORRRPP!!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>A mighty belch echoed across the dark hallways of Mementos as soon as you began to run. To run as far away as you could before the gluttonous figure catches you. You have been here in Mementos for as long as you can remember, walking across the black and red tunnels, without any thoughts on mind when suddenly, without any warning at all, he ambushed you and your group, like a thief in the night.</p><p> </p><p>But who is he?</p><p> </p><p>You had only heard tales and rumors about who he was, but he seemed to have his fair share of popularity here. He was the leader of a group known as “The Phantom Thieves”, a team of vigilantes which apparently made rotten adults pay for their crimes by “stealing their hearts”. How do they do that and what does that mean? Honestly you, and quite a few others, had no idea how you can steal someone’s heart, but one thing was sure; those thieves travelled across Mementos quite frequently, attacking shadows either for cash or to make them confess for their felonies, thus changing their hearts and disappearing without a trace… or at least that what they told you.</p><p> </p><p>What they didn’t told you was the ravenous and wolfish appetite their leader had, an appetite that would’ve been more fitting for a demon than a simple human; perhaps he was really a demon. But maybe you can see why they didn’t know about that… perhaps because nobody escaped to warn them about him.</p><p> </p><p>Your first sight of him was when he ambushed you and your group, only using from what you could see a simple dagger. Loud bangs could be heard, coming from the gun he was carrying, knocking you all down. You felt a bit light-headed, you weren’t that used to a sudden attack like that one, but you managed to see how the mysterious figure looked like for a bit.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He was teenager, with fluffy black hair, wearing a coal black ankle-length tailcoat, along with a dark gray high-necked waistcoat, which seemed to have some gold accents for what you could recall. A bit more down, on his legs, he wore ink-colored pants, brownish-black shoes with pointed tips (almost like a clown or some sort of jester), a pair of bright red gloves he wore on his hands and finally, a black and white birdlike domino mask that, from what you were told, he used to protect his identity. Whenever if the mask was on or off his face, it didn’t matter, you were able see the expression on his face as he knocked you and your friends down; a psychotic smirk, accompanied by those bloody red eyes, which almost seemed to shimmer with a hint of malevolence.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He’s the leader, you thought.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">From what you heard, he’s known as The Phantom; but from others, he was apparently known as Joker, which he used as a codename from what you recalled. Quite an unfitting name, he should have gone for something that would fit more his dangerous appetite, especially now that your head was more stable and you could finally see with horror what he was doing.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The thief, with his eyes softly shutting down, was swallowing whole one of your companions, a Jack Frost to be exact, while it kicked its legs desperately to get out of his hungry and drooling maw. With his eyes opening again, he firmly grabbed the creature’s legs so it could stop thrashing around and pushed the rest of its body into his mouth. As the thief consumed your poor friend as nothing but a quick meal, you could see how his throat was starting to dilate, bulging outwards thanks to Jack Frost’s head. As you watched in terror, you almost wondered how the thief could eat your friend whole without choking. That’s a question you definitely don’t want to find for yourself.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">There was a thick gulp as Joker had managed to swallow your friend’s head, after that he grabbed its feet to finish with his meal, and as he finally engulfed them, he shut his mouth. A small river of droll was falling down towards his chin, as he gulped down noisily the rest of your friend. You could hear its muffled cries of terror, begging him to stop, but he wasn’t listening at all. The cries were ignored thanks to the muffled hums coming from the thief as he enjoyed his meal, swallowing what was left while massaging his throat as he felt the lump traveling down to his stomach chamber. You watched, without moving a muscle, in shock. Your whole body was telling you to run, but it wasn’t answering, you were too terrified to react to the calls of your brain.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Once finished, Joker opened his crimson eyes. The color red was bright and his grin grew wider as he watched his gut. What was previously flat now was a bit plump and bulging outwards. From the distended skin of his belly, you could see your friend thrashing and screaming as it struggled to get out. Your blood ran cold as you watched at his devious smirk, drool still coming out as you realized what he had planned what to do with you and your other companion, an Obariyon, to be exact, which was frozen in fear just like you.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Joker rubbed his gurgling belly while licking his lips, still not breaking eye contact with you. “Mmm, that was good,” he said as he patted his gut contently. “But I could go for a second course, y’know?”</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">That was more than enough for you to finally react. Without hesitation, you and your companion ran away as fast as you two could, to hide anywhere you two could. Your anxiety grew bigger as you heard a really loud belch coming out of the thief’s mouth, and saw his red eyes as he smirked again.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Awww, did I scare you?” He laughed wickedly as he set his eyes on you, getting ready to give the two of you hunt. “Come on now! If you come here willingly, I won’t bite on the way down to my belly!” He said as he began to run to catch you, leaving you where you were right, running away like a helpless prey about to be devoured by a vile depredator.</p>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">You sprinted as fast as you could, but he was faster thanks to those legs of his. It didn’t help that he was heads taller than you. He could easily catch you up with just jumping to grab your small body.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">You soon realize that, if you want to prevail, you’ll have to outsmart him. If you recognize your surroundings, you have been in this hallway before. More up ahead, there were some tombstones that were good for ambushing enemies, and there were plenty of them. If you had luck, you and your remaining friend could hide in there until the thief finally gave up and leave you two alone; and if you two have enough courage built up when you get there, you could ambush him with a surprise attack and brawl against him until he lets out your hopefully, still breathing friend or just simply defeat him so he couldn’t terrorize someone else. With an objective in mind, you dashed with all your might from the phantom predator, in a race of either eat or be eaten.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">After almost just 30 seconds, the tombstones can be seen. You’ll try to reach the most remote one and then you’ll hide to think of something. You can do it, you can win.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-bold">BANG!</span>
  </p>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The sound of the gun going off echoes across the walls, as you jumped in shock behind one of the tombstones in the middle of the way. You right now realize you haven’t seen your friend, did it manage to hide? Or...</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Eek! No, no! Wait! Please, don’t!” A familiar voice resounds in your ears. Horror took control of your body now. No, it can’t be...</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Please? Please what?”</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">That monster. That’s why he used his gun, right? To slow your friend down, perhaps hurting it in the process too.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">You cover your mouth as you begin to sob, it wasn’t meant to go this way. You shut your eyes tight as you hear the begging of your friend being muffled as soon as that thief begins to consume his meal, humming in pleasure as he eats noisily. You try not to picture what it’s happening right now, your friend crying for its life as it’s travelling down that thief’s esophagus, his throat dilating, all that saliva running down from his mouth to his chin; you try to convince yourself that this it’s only a nightmare, that you’ll wake up and find out that nothing has ever happened to you and your friends.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <em>
        <strong>
          <span class="da-editor-bold da-editor-italic">“BUUURRRAAAP!!”</span>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The loud and disgusting burp that ringed in your ears gave you the already dark confirmation that, <span class="da-editor-italic">yes</span>, this it’s actually happening. Your friends were gone, melting away in a dark and boiling prison, and you’re next on the menu.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">After the echo of that monstrous belch started to die down, the thief let out a soft hum of delight, clearly enjoying the taste of your friend and how much it tried to struggle inside of his even swollen gut in a desperate attempt to break free. After that, you could hear the sound of his footsteps, getting more distant from your position, and then… there was no sound at all.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">You opened your eyes, tears still flowing down on your face as your whole body was shaking in anxiety. You peeked out from your hiding spot, only to find out that there was nobody on the place. Did he finally go away? Has his ravenous hunger been satisfied at last?</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">You will probably regret this, but you decided to get out from behind the tombstone to make one last attempt to escape. You moved slowly, <span class="da-editor-italic">very, very</span> slowly, so you could save your energy in case another danger came forth.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <em>
        <strong>
          <span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-bold">guuurgl~</span>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">A soft, yet very clear gurgling sound came to your ears. It was a sound that was almost…stomach like. You froze, he was here, he was hiding somewhere, he was trying to fool you into believing he was done, only all to be a cruel joke.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">All of that was confirmed as soon as you heard a dark chuckle behind you. You reluctantly turned your head, wishing with all your strength that this wasn’t actually happening.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“You’re mine now.”</p>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">You didn’t even have time to react as soon as the thief jumped from the same tombstone you were hiding, flopping down onto you as you were crushed beneath that bloated, gurgling gut of his. You struggled with all your might, trying to get that heavy, churning orb off from you while he laughs at your desperation. How could it be so large?</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Aww, what’s wrong? Too heavy~?”He teased, grinning a disturbingly wide grin across his face. Droll could be seen from the corners of his mouth. “Mmm, man, your friends were so, <span class="da-editor-italic">so </span>tasty. But I wish they were at least a bit more filling…” He lowered his voice as he licked his lips while looking at you still struggling to escape. “Maybe I still have room for dessert. ~” His eyes glowed with insanity as he grabbed you by the back of your head, getting even closer to his mouth.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Please… I’ll do anything.” You begged softly, his psychotic smirk turning into a devious smile.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Hm, anything, you say?” He asks as he stops his movements, sitting down on the ground.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">You react by quickly nodding your head that was still being grabbed by him. He chuckles as he pulls you close to his bloated, but now rather soft gut. “Well then, maybe if you rub my tummy a bit, I’ll change my mind~”.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">You stare at the gurgling and soft belly as you regretfully reached and started to rub it, feeling the content inside- your own friends- softening up into a sloppy soup of nutrients for him to enjoy.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Mmmm~ Oh yeah, that feels sooo good~” He moaned softly, belching a bit. “Just rub my fat, bulging gut as your friends go to my hips. <span class="da-editor-italic">BUUUURP!” </span>He giggled as he kept teasing you merciless while your friends’ desperate struggles to escape got weaker as you rubbed them into nothingness with the help of his belly.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">You tried your best not to cry as they have finally succumbed inside of him, that repulsive monster that only belched like they were only just meat for him to devour. “Ohh, that was fantastic. I should let my preys do this more often, if they are just as obedient as you of course~”</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">You simply lowered your head, remaining in silence as you heard the deadly noises of his gut. “W…Will you let me go now, please?” You said quietly. Tears still blooming from your eyes as you waited for a response. Silence still hung on the air as you waited. Why was it taking so long? Why can’t you just run away already?</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Your whole body began to sweat as you heard him giggle evilly, licking his lips as he grabbed you by the back of your neck. You yelped as he ran his tongue all over your face, moaning softly as he enjoyed your flavor.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Mmm, I don’t think so, dear…” He chuckles, licking you once more as you cried in despair, struggling to get out of his grip.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“No, no! Please! I’ll do anything! Don’t eat me, plea-!” You got interrupted as the trickster licked your face once more, covering in sticky saliva. He looked at you, smiling softly, but you could still feel his malice on that damn smile.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Oh, but you’re already doing everything I want, dear~” He smirks, licking you once more as he let out quiet hum of pleasure, clearly enjoying your flavor. “Though, I would be grateful if you struggled more. Your friends unfortunately didn’t put up a big show for me.” He chuckles before letting out a gross, meaty belch on your face. You cringed as you smelt the stench of your now digested friends, whimpering helplessly.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Everything happened so quickly yet slowly in that moment, his tongue licking more of your face as he began to devour your head. You wept as you tried to struggle free from his hungry maw, only to receive a fetid, guttural belch that hit you right in the face. You whined as the smell of rotten meat got in your nose, your eyes watering from both fear and disgust as you kicked faster while your small form went deeper into his esophagus.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">All the while, Joker could only moan in pleasure as he enjoyed your sweet flavor and your helpless struggles, rubbing his bulging throat as he swallowed you deeper. You could feel increasing warmth as you met the opening of his stomach. You winced as the thief just held your feet, preventing you from kicking any further as he stuffed them into his mouth, swallowing loudly.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Your eyes widened in horror as your head began to enter into Joker’s stomach chamber, the smell of rotten meat getting stronger as more of your body curled up inside of his deadly belly. The stomach wall’s preventing you from making a critical kick.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As Joker managed to swallow you whole, he let out a huge, bubbly belch that made the space on his belly somehow even tighter. You whimpered in disgust, curling up in an uncomfortable shape as you cried in despair.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Mmm, you were tasty. Perhaps even more than the rest of your friends~” He chuckles darkly as he rubbed his gut. You wept quietly as the stomach acid was starting to hurt, you weakly tried to struggle in a chance of giving him an awful indigestion and puke you out, but nothing was working. You could feel him rubbing you from the outside; it would have been nicer if he wasn’t starting to digest you, but food like you doesn’t get an opinion.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">And speaking of that, you could feel your body starting to get limp already. You stopped crying as you began to close your eyes; it seems this might as well happen. Joker’s breathing was starting to soften up, which indicated that he had fallen deep in slumber.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">And why wouldn’t he? His gut was full of shadow meat that made him fall asleep with a happy round stomach that was digesting your friends and now you.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">You could only let out a small, weak whimper as you fell unconscious, succumbing to your fate as meat and fat for the trickster’s body. It was already obvious this wasn’t a dream, but hopefully, you’ll encounter your friends again in a better life, where there wouldn’t be any thieves to devour you alive.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">After a couple of hours of digestion and napping passed, a soft, cute yawn escaped Joker’s lips as he finally woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he let out a small groan. His phantom thief outfit felt slightly snug thanks to all the fat that he gained by devouring too many shadows, but it wasn’t anything too uncomfortable for him.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Speaking of that, as Joker got up from the ground to stretch up a bit; he couldn’t help but moan in pleasure a bit as his body jiggled with all the fat you and your friends gave him. His chubby potbelly was sticking out of his waistcoat and hanging over his pants. His thighs also gained quite a lot of pudge, and they were starting to rub against each other. However, that was nothing compared to his ass, where most of the fat (and also where most of you) has gone to. His butt was now big, round and it wobbled whenever he moved. It almost looked as if it was going to tear his pants in half. The thief, however, didn’t mind this at all. In fact, he sort of liked it. At least he finally found a way in which he could prevent the shadows from escaping from his devilish hunger by just simply sitting on them.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <em>
          <strong>
            <span class="da-editor-bold da-editor-italic">PPPPPRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!</span>
          </strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">And if sitting on shadows wasn’t enough, then his gas was definitely going to do it. Joker let out another groan as he fanned away the raunchy smell that his butt just let out. He always seemed to get gassy after having a shadow feast, but again, it was something that he didn’t mind.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Man…” He sighed, rubbing his fat stomach as he began to walk away. “That was quite a lot. Guess I should head home now…” He said as he took out his phone to open up the MetaNav.</p>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <em>
          <span class="da-editor-italic">Groooooowwwwlllll…</span>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">However, as his stomach let out a quite yet deep growl, Joker snickered as he hid his phone back into his pocket once more, giving his chubby belly a small pat.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Or, maybe I’ll stay here for a bit more and go for some seconds~” He chuckled darkly, licking his lips as he made his way deeper into Mementos to find more unlucky shadows to nom on. His dinner was just starting, after all.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>